Blackash Trading Post
BLACKASH DISTRICT An open air, thatch roofed, rectangular paddock where local smiths, traders, and Professional craftsmen from around the Blackash come to sell things once a week. A great place to find the strange and exotic weapons and armor. Omo Lowhelm, an outlandish, drunken dwarf with an inborn, uncanny, ability to turn a profit even in the tightest of economic situations opened the Trader a few years back to help sell off the back stock of the forges around the Blackash. But now the crafstmen and smiths find that Omo tends to move thier more obscure and exotic product ALOT faster than they can. 'The Trader' 'Battering Axe' This is a huge weapon that has more in common with the trunk of a small tree than an ordinary weapon. The head of this massive axe along is two to three times larger than those found on even greataxes. The battering axe requires a Strength of 18 to just to wield and if the user possesses a Strength of 25 or less, he will suffer 1d6 points of subdual damage on every missed attack, such is the effort required to swing it back into attack position. When used to break down doors, the user gains a +4 equipment bonus to the required Strength check but may no longer benefit from a second character aiding him. Poleaxe: Large Exotic Weapon; 200 gp; Dmg 3d6; Critical x3; Range -; 40 lb.; Slashing and Piercing 'Bill' This is a broad straight, single-edged blade of around 12 inches long, affixed to a long pole. Originally used as a pruning tool, it has proved itself as a superb polearm. The bill has reach and can be used against targets 10 ft. away. It may not be used to strike at adjacent foes. Bill: Large Simple Weapon; 2 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x3; Range -; 12 lb.; Slashing 'Bisento' The bisento is a spear-like weapon with a blade resembling a scimitar. This is a very heavy weapon with a 10 ft. reach – however, unlike many polearms, it may also be used against adjacent targets. If a ready action is used to set a bisento against a charge, it will deal double damage against a charging enemy. Bisento: Large Exotic Weapon; 30 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x3; Range -; 20 lb.; Piercing and Slashing 'Black Leather Tunic' This leather tunic is common in appearance, decorated with small metal studs. It is pulled tight and secured to the wearer with several leather strings stitched down the front of the tunic. This is an excellently crafted item, durable enough to offer the wearer a small degree of protection when in combat. Casual observers will not even consider the tunic to be a finely-crafted suit of light armour. Black Leather Tunic: Light Armour; 175 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +6; Check 0; SF 10%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 15 lb. 'Ch’jat' A strange looking weapon, the ch’jat is actually very easy to use – even a peasant will find it effective in his hands. Looking and behaving as a light mace in every way, the ch’jat may be activated using a move action, springing the mace head apart to reveal a wicked looking blade. This weapon is usually used by adventurers either looking for a weapon that is a little bit different from the norm or by those seeking to sneak a bladed weapon into restricted territory. Ch’jat: Small Simple Weapon; 55 gp; Dmg 1d6 or 1d8; Critical x2; Range -; 9 lb.; Bludgeoning or Piercing 'Fuxina ' Normally seen only in pit fights and gladiatorial arenas, the fuxina is a heavy trident designed to pierce armour effectively. Targets facing attacks from a fuxina suffer a –1 circumstance penalty to their Armour Class. If set against a charging enemy with a ready action, the fuxina deals double damage. Fuxina: Large Exotic Weapon; 20 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x2; Range -; 7 lb.; Piercing 'Manytool' These tools come with several universal handles made of metal and stone with apertures on both ends and a satchel full of variant heads for use in any type of digging, stone work, and manual labour. A manytool counts as the appropriate tools for any kind of Craft or Profession check within reasonable limits. This versatility comes at the expense of some margin of quality; manytools cannot be made as masterwork items and cannot provide any kind of bonus to Craft checks regardless of its materials and workmanship. Manytools also cannot be enchanted under normal circumstances. Manytool: 90 gp per set, 9 lb. 'Portable Forge ' A portable forge packs down into a heavy but transportable backpack. This pack contains a small set of anvils that can connect together for larger jobs, a collection of specialized hammers and tongs, and a collapsing brick wall oven that can generate enough ambient heat to soften metal. A portable forge cannot smelt metal or create alloys, but it can be used for virtually any other kind of metalworking. The lack of a complete smithing workshop keeps users from being able to create masterwork items with a portable forge. Portable Forge: 400 gp, 75 lb. 'Thunderbarrel' This is a heavy, ramshackle and unstable device, favoured by dwarves who have been pushed to desperate measures. Thunderbarrels are typically strapped to the back, where they may be removed, primed, lit and thrown as a full round action. It explodes within one round. Desperate dwarves driven to suicidal measures have been known to light the barrels without removing them, grappling an opponent to ensure they remain within the blast range. This causes double damage to the attacking dwarf. Thunderbarrel: 250 gp; Dmg 4d6; Blast 10 ft.; Range 5 ft.; 10 lb. 'Nightshimmer Silk' Black silk woven with a dusting of crystal and touched by elven magic, this cloth seems to twinkle along its surface and resembles nothing so much as a woven piece of the night sky. Humanoids clad in nightshimmer silk clothing and not wearing armour gains a +2 circumstance bonus to Hide checks made at night. The Games Master may determine that some situations will negate this bonus, but a skilled wearer can usually maximize this cloth’s benefits. Nightshimmer Silk: 170 gp per bolt (7 yards), 1 lb. 'Gremlyn Grenade' A small hand-held circular shell, the gremlyn grenade is constructed using a combination of alchemical and arcane means. Once lit, it is thrown at a target where it explodes within one round. Gremlyn Grenade: 150 gp; Dmg 2d6; Blast 5 ft.; Range 10 ft.; 1 lb. 'Knockerbomb ' Similar to a lockbuster, the knockerbomb is built within a small reinforced barrel that shapes the blast of the explosive, guaranteeing even better results against locked portals. It has an effective Strength 50 and in every other way acts as a lockbuster. Knockerbomb: 500 gp; Dmg 6d6; Blast 5 ft.; Range -; 20 lb. 'Lockbuster' Leaving rogues to stealthily pick locks, wizards, sorcerers and alchemists have a more direct route through locked doors. The lockbuster is a rectangular block of alchemical explosives with a fuse that can be sent to ignite within 1 to 10 rounds. The lockbuster may make a Strength check to break through a locked portal, as if it had Strength 30. Any living target within the area of effect must make an opposed Strength check or be knocked prone, as well as suffering the listed damage. Lockbuster: 250 gp; Dmg 4d6; Blast 5 ft.; Range 2 ft.; 10 lb. 'Sacred Weapons' A masterwork version of whatever weapon is considered holy by a given religion, sacred weapons are consecrated during construction and usually made from smelted holy symbols. Sacred weapons offer a non-magical +1 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls when wielded by a member of the same faith. This bonus does not stack with morale bonuses from divine spells. A sacred weapon does count as a holy symbol, but only if the wielder has the appropriate Weapon Focus feat. Sacred Weapon: Original weapon +500 gp. 'Tower Bells' These massive bells must be cold cast, hand-hammered and hung in a tower for proper effect, a process that can take weeks of painstaking work. To be considered for hanging over a temple, a priest must oversee the entire process. A temple getting a set of tower bells is often a community gathering event, with people travelling from miles around to come hear them as they mark the start of worship services. Tower Bells: 2,000 gp per bell; 800 lb. 'Ritual Sword' Ritual swords serve much the same purpose as an athame. Also double-edged and straight bladed, a ritual sword is most often used instead of an athame when hostile energies or banishments need to be channelled during a ceremony. Like athames,ritual swords are never intended to shed blood, becoming ruined if they ever do so. Ritual Sword: 100 gp; 7 lb 'Crossbow, Rifled' Dwarves have long had a love affair with the crossbow and it is only natural that they would study its design and improve upon it; with the rifled crossbow they have done just that. The rifled crossbow is quite unique in its design. Unlike most crossbows, a rifled (cut with spiralling grooves) barrel extends from the front of the arms of the crossbow to allow for greater accuracy and range. The bolts also have a distinctive design in that they are forged in order to get the greatest amount of use from the rifled nature of the crossbow (however, as such, the bolts are not quite as useful for non-rifled crossbows and suffer a –1 penalty to attack rolls when used in conjunction with such crossbows). When using a rifled crossbow a character gains a +1 bonus to his attack rolls. A rifled crossbow requires two hands to use effectively, regardless of the user’s size. Loading a rifled crossbow is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. A Medium-size or larger character can shoot, but not load, a rifled crossbow with one hand at a -4 penalty. A Medium-size or larger character can shoot a rifled crossbow with each hand at a -6 penalty, plus the usual -4 penalty for the off-hand attack (-6 primary hand/-10 off hand). The Two-Weapon Fighting feat does not reduce these penalties because it represents skill with melee weapons, not ranged weapons. The Ambidexterity feat lets someone avoid the -4 off-hand penalty (-6 primary hand/-6 off hand). Crossbow, Rifled: Medium-size Exotic Weapon; 300 gp; Dmg 1d12; Critical 19-20/x2; Range 150 ft.; 15 lb.; Piercing. Bolts, Rifled (10): 4 gp; 1 lb. 'Crossbow, Sniper’s' A crossbow specifically designed to boost the ability of a rogue to deliver a punishing sneak attack at long range, the sniper’s crossbow incorporates a stock-mounted telescope and simple targeting sight that allows a rogue to zero in on an opponent’s vital points from a long distance. When using the sniper’s crossbow, a rogue may make sneak attacks from up to 120 feet away from his target. A character without the required proficiency with this weapon may use it as a normal light crossbow, but gains no benefit from the scope. Crossbow, Sniper’s: Medium-size Exotic Weapon; 350 gp; Dmg 1d8; Critical 19-20/x2; Range 80 ft.; 7 lb.; Piercing. 'Armour Crippler' An armour crippler is a reinforced length of rigid steel with heavy magnets on each end. With a successful unarmed attack, the crippler can be placed across the joints of an armoured opponent, reducing his mobility and combat effectiveness – if the attack roll fails but is within the opponent’s armour bonus, the crippler has attached itself harmlessly to an armour plate. If placed across an elbow or shoulder joint, the victim receives a -2 circumstance penalty to attack and damage rolls and a -1 circumstance penalty to armour class – a second crippler increases the penalties to -3 and -2 respectively. If placed on a hip or knee joint, the opponent’s movement rate is reduced to one-half and they suffer a -2 penalty to armour class – a second crippler causes the victim to lose his Dexterity bonus to armour class. An armour crippler can be removed in combat with a full-round action and a successful Strength check (DC 15). Outside of combat, it can be removed with a Craft (armoursmith) check (DC 15). Armour cripplers have no effect on non-metallic armours. An armour crippler is ruined after one successful use. Armour, Crippler: 5 gp; ½ lb. 'Armour Padding' By inserting padded cloth between a suit of armour’s joints or adding strips of cloth beneath the metallic edges of armour scales or links, a skilled armoursmith can decrease the jingling and metallic clanks that betray an armoured rogue attempting to sneak his way past an enemy. Padding can be added to any medium or heavy armour. It increases the armour’s check penalty for all skills except Move Silently by –2. Armour padding grants a +2 circumstance bonus to all Move Silently checks. Armour Padding: Original Armour +50 gp; AC –; Max Dex -1; Check special; SF –; Spd –; +5 lb. 'Cloak, Hangman’s' A hangman’s cloak is a modification that can be added to any hooded cloak. It is nothing more than a thin loop of wire that runs along the edge of the hood and trails out very slightly from the back of the cloak. When the hood is thrown over a victim’s head after a successful grapple attempt, it can be pulled tight, sealing the victim inside. The victim is rendered blind and must immediately make a Fortitude save (DC 10 +1 per attacker’s remaining unarmed melee attacks) or fall unconscious. Each round, the victim and attacker continue to make opposed grapple checks – should the victim win, he escapes the cloak and is no longer grappled or blind. If the attacker wins, the victim must attempt another Fortitude save, with a cumulative +1 increase to the DC for each round he remains within the hood. Rogues who wear hangman’s cloaks would do well to be cautious, since they are as vulnerable as anyone to the effects of the hidden weapon they wear. Cloak, Hangman’s: 15 gp; 5 lb. 'Gauntlets, Clawed' These armoured gloves end in long, sharpened spikes designed to aid in climbing. When used in conjunction with a Climb check, the gauntlets grant a +1 circumstance bonus. In addition, most rogues sharpen the spikes’ edges, making them effective slashing weapons. Clawed Gauntlets: Tiny Exotic Weapon; 8 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical x3; Range –; 3 lb.; Slashing. 'Glass Cutter' Only the very richest, and thus most successful, thieves will aspire to owning one of these wondrous devices. Padded with sound absorbing cloth, the wooden cone of the glass cutter conceals a diamond-tipped scoring blade wound by a handle. When placed against glass, a rogue merely need turn the handle, gently scoring the glass until a complete circular hole is cut, wide enough to allow the passage of arm and hand to snatch valuables or unlock windows. By placing an adhesive on the surface of the wooden cone, a rogue can ensure that the cut glass does not accidentally slip from the cutter and break. The glass cutter is silent in use and requires a character spend 1d6 rounds operating it to break through any glass surface no more than a quarter of an inch thick. A Dexterity or Pick Pockets check (DC 15) is then made to determine whether the cut glass slips from the cutter and breaks, thus creating noise. The useof adhesive will cause this check to automatically succeed. Glass Cutter: 10 gp; 1 lb. 'Jailbreak Tools' A specialised set of thieves’ tools designed to deal with jail cell bars and heavy masonry, a rogue equipped with these can create enough of a hole in a stone wall or a metal door to make an Escape Artist check (DC 30) in 10 minutes. In circumstances where a rogue cannot access a lock to open, jailbreak tools allow at least a chance of egress. Jailbreak Tools: 60 gp; 2 lb. 'Nettle Cloak' No matter how wily the thief or how quick his stride, eventually everyone gets caught. A rogue wearing a nettle cloak can ensure that anyone apprehending him regrets it. When the wearer of a nettle cloak is the target of a grapple check, the long steel spikes sewn into its hem and collar drive into the attacker, causing severe pain and damage. A nettle cloak inflicts 1d6 piercing damage to a grappling creature and forces it to re-roll the initial grapple check. If this second roll is also successful, a nettle cloak has no further effect. Nettle Cloak: 40 gp; 3 lb. 'Bouncing Boots' A pair of metal-reinforced boots with multiple coils and a ratchet-system between a steel innersole and a leather-bottomed outer sole, bouncing boots are guaranteed to add a spring to anyone’s step. Using them requires unlocking them by hand and jumping upwards to ‘prime them’. Six seconds after landing, the timed ratchet releases and the coils unwind violently, propelling the wearer 15 feet. A successful untrained Jump check (DC 10), or possessing one or more ranks in the Jump skill, allows the wearer to guide this sudden movement in any direction desired; otherwise the jump occurs in a random direction. Colliding with a solid object larger than the wearer during a jump results in 1d6 points of damage. When the user lands, he must spend his next round relocking the boots. Failure to do so results in another 15-foot jump the next round. Using bouncing boots counts as a move-equivalent action. Bouncing Boots: 75 gp; 3 lb. 'Bumblefoot' A nightmarish contraption consisting of two, thick wooden logs studded with spikes and connected by a coiling clockwork spring, the bumblefoot works by twisting the two logs against each other until the spring is wound tight and releasing it down a hallway. The bumblefoot’s spring then uncoils violently, causing it to ricochet and bounce wildly for a full minute. As it rebounds off virtually every surface and object in a ten foot radius, it stands an excellent chance of setting off traps and smashing open doors and containers. The user of a bumblefoot rolls 2d20; any trap with a Search DC lower than this value is activated and any object with a lower break DC is damaged enough to be easily opened. Anyone in the 10-foot radius around an active bumblefoot must make a Reflex save (DC 18) or take 2d6 piercing damage and 2d6 bludgeoning damage. Each time a bumblefoot is used, it has a 25% chance of destroying itself in the process. Bumblefoot: 120 gp; 10 lb. 'Clamp Hands ' These heavy metal gauntlets have ratchets built into them at each knuckle joint. Once they close around an object, only pressing the release bar located along the back of the wrist will open them again. Normally, the wearer has to do this with his chin, since clamp hands are usually worn in pairs. When used as part of a grapple, clamp hands grant a +2 equipment bonus to all opposed grapple checks. If the wearer’s opponent ever wins one of these opposed grapple checks by 10 or more, the clamp hands have been ruined and must be repaired at half their cost to be useful again. Clamp hands also function as locked gauntlets for all intents and purposes. There is a second form of clamp hands; spiked clamp hands. These are covered in dangerous spikes and, while they cannot be used as locking gauntlets because the barbs interfere with holding anything, they deal 1d4 piercing damage each round the wearer succeeds in a grapple check while using them. This damage is not optional; if the user is taking advantage of the spiked clamp hands’ +2 bonus, they inflict their damage automatically. Clamp Hand: 15 gp each; functions as a gauntlet; 2 lb. Clamp Hand, Spiked: Unarmed Simple Weapon; 20 gp each; Dmg 1d4; Critical x2; Range –; 2 lb.; Piercing. 'False Weapons' These cunning forgeries are an example of the gnomes’ sense of humour combined with their expert craftsmanship. False weapons are designed to resemble masterwork weapons in every way – until they are used in combat. They use odd mixes of alloys, exotic paints, unusual weighting, etc., to create near-perfect forgeries. It requires a Craft (weaponsmith) check at DC 25 to detect the false nature of these weapons. The weapons will function as masterwork weapons in combat for 1d4 rounds, after which time they begin to rapidly deteriorate. On the following round they are reduced to normal weapons, a change the wielder immediately notices. If used again, the weapon shatters on its target, dealing no damage and becoming useless. A false weapon costs half as much as a normal weapon. Traders who make a habit of passing off false weapons as masterworks are often tossed into gladiatorial arenas armed with their own wares. These weapons cannot hold enchantments and any attempt to do so will be foiled during the ceremony, costing the mage performing the rite half the gold cost in materials and no XP. False Weapon: Original Weapon -50%; as original weapon. 'Helmet, Lantern' It is an eternal problem for dungeon-delving adventurer parties who are comprised almost entirely of fighters and other combat-orientated individuals – who holds the lantern so the whole party can see in lightless tunnels, when everyone is holding both weapon and shield? The lantern helmet is a deceptively simple device that mounts a hooded lantern on a somewhat precarious structure above a character’s head. This can either be worn directly on a naked head or be adjusted to perch on top of an existing helm. In all ways, the lantern helmet functions as a hooded lantern. Helmet, Lantern: 19 gp; 3 lb. 'Rope Cranker' The rope cranker is a useful tool for adventuring and mundane work alike. Resembling a block and tackle combined with a small, hinged, animal trap on one end of a geared pulley, the rope cranker can be set to only allow its rope to move one direction. This, combined with a well-built crank attached to the block, allows the user to raise or lower anything the rope is secured to with relative ease and speed. In instances when the rope cranker could be put to use, it adds a +2 equipment bonus to Climb and Use Rope checks and increases movement speed (if applicable) by five feet per round. Rope Cranker: 25 gp; 2 lb. 'Halfling Harness ' This leather vest, complete with shoulder and hip belts, has several clips and buckles for attaching objects. Its most common use is allowing its wearer to hang suspended from a rope while engaged in any number of larcenous activities. With places to keep tools, multiple silenced pockets of specialised shapes and sizes and sections of hard, shaped leather for protection over vital areas, the halfling harness is of great utility to its wearer. The wearer of a harness enjoys a +1 equipment bonus to Climb (stacks with other non-clothing related equipment bonuses) and Move Silently checks, as well as the protection of masterwork leather armour. Its only real drawback is its rarity; each suit must be tailor-fitted to provide full usefulness while not impeding movement. This means a higher cost and requires a masterful leather crafter to make the harness in the first place. A Games Master may determine that halfling harnesses are not available in some areas or that acquiring one will require a Gather Information Check to locate an appropriate source. Halfling Harness: Light Armour; 500 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +6; Check –; SF 10%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 8 lb. 'Portable Stove' When closed and packed up for transport in the included leather harness, a portable stove is a clay sphere a foot wide. The portable stove contains all of the utensils and equipment needed to cook a wide range of meals, including a heating surface for the included pot, a grilling rack and a small griddle. Using the stove involves opening it and attaching the halves together in an hourglass shape. The upper bowl holds coals that can be ignited with a flint and steel striker, while the lower bowl has small venting holes that help circulate air around the stove and keep it from shattering from the heat. A portable stove holds enough materials for one week’s worth of repeated cooking; its supplies can be replenished easily in any normal town for the cost listed below. Portable Stove: 40 gp; 2 lb. Portable Stove Supplies: 3 gp per week; 1 lb. 'Tool-Pipe' To all external appearances a normal soapstone or meerschaum pipe with a thick wooden stem, the tool-pipe conceals its true purpose; its stem contains a tiny but complete set of thieves’ tools. The size of the tools does limit their effectiveness somewhat, imposing a -2 equipment penalty to any Open Locks or Disable Device check made using them, but when the pipe is closed it takes an intentional Search check (DC 25) to see it for anything other than a simple smoking item. A masterwork version of the tool-pipe exists. The tools included are of exquisite quality and while their size still limits them, their fine workmanship negates their disadvantages and allows for Open Locks and Disable Device checks without a penalty. Tool-Pipe: 50 gp; ½ lb. Tool-Pipe, Masterwork: 100 gp; ½ lb. 'Burning Glove' This thick leather glove has an interior lining of fire resistant hide; its surface covered with sticky tar and a variety of reagents. As a standard action the wearer may ignite the glove, which then burns for three rounds. During that time any unarmed attack made by the wearer is a touch attack that causes 1d6 fire damage. The wearer takes one point of fire damage every round. Each glove can only be used once. Burning Glove: 50 gp per glove; 1 lb. 'Concealing Ring' This ring has a large stone set in an ornate setting. The setting contains a cunningly concealed hinge and clasp, allowing the stone to rotate aside. Under the stone is a small compartment, capable of containing a single dose of poison or other powder. Anyone using this ring gains a +2 circumstance bonus to Pick Pocket skill checks to sneak the dose into food or drink. Concealing Ring: 50 gp. 'Rogue Special Tools' * 'Acid Needle' **70 gp **+3 or -3 circumstance modifier to an Open Lock check due to physical acid damage to the lock’s inner workings. * 'Coil Spike' **65 gp **A tight coil inserted and released into a trap or lock, forcing a Fortitude save (DC 18). Failure destroys the trap or lock. * 'Farpick' **50 gp **A fragile, extending arm that allows Open Locks checks from a 10-foot distance. * 'Finger Hooks' **50 gp **Tiny, hooked fingertip covers; these grant a +2 circumstance bonus to Pick Pockets checks. These items are reusable. * 'Linegrabber' **75 gp **Adds a +4 circumstance bonus to Disable Device checks made against traps involving tripwires. * 'Master Key' **90 gp **Grants a +4 circumstance bonus to an Open Lock check. Only one master key can be used on any given lock. * 'Poisoncatch' **80 gp **Padded lock-pick cover absorbs the poison from a trap, granting a +2 circumstance bonus to Fortitude saves made in this case. * 'Stonecutter' **120 gp **Gem-tipped saw grants a +2 circumstance bonus to Open Lock and Disable Device checks if stone is a major factor. * 'Steelspike ' **100 gp **A climbing tool designed to be driven in and left behind, a steelspike adds a +2 circumstance bonus to a Climb check. One steelspike can be used every 10 feet. * 'Trapbane' **120 gp **A specialised trap breaker, a trapbane tool grants a +4 circumstance bonus to a Disable Device check. Any failed roll using a trapbane tool springs the trap in question.